This is an open label, Phase III, multicenter study of SCH 56592 oral suspension in the treatment of oral and/or esophageal candidiasis. Subjects will be given SCH 56592 oral suspension for an initial treatment phase of 4 weeks. Subjects who respond clinically and are free of signs and symptoms after the 4 week treatment phase will be offered maintenance therapy with SCH 56592. Maintenance therapy will consist of SCH 56592 oral suspension 400 mg, b.i.d., three times per week for 3 months.